The Reason
by JillyBean1314
Summary: The most heated argument between Kevin and Connor is during one of Kevin's monthly re-occurring nervous breakdowns from Uganda. It's from this argument that they're off to find the actual reason that Kevin was put in Uganda by Heavenly Father (will be multi-chap)


Everything was peaceful in the missionary hut. That is, until, the door slammed shut as one Kevin Price stumbled across the kitchen in a furious pace. Several elders looked up cautiously, some curiously, but they all tried their best to continue whatever it was they were doing. And, as district leader, Connor knew he had to get to the bottom of what was causing the disturbance to them all.

"Elder Price?" He softly said, inching towards him carefully. _I've gotten in the middle of a mad Kevin Price before, and it's not a pretty sight. I better keep my distance._

He was breathing heavily as he ran his fingers snakingly through his hair. His footsteps nearly shook the entire hut and his eyebrows were furrowed into his face.

"Elder Price, please sit down and talk about what happened. Elder Thomas, get him a glass of water. Please, I can help—"

"_You _can help?" He spat. Connor winced at how much Kevin, in that moment, looked like he generally wanted to murder him. "_You _can't help anything. _No one _here can help anything. Heavenly Father had a reason for putting me in this God-awful place, and frankly, I can't see it. Because there isn't a reason. They randomized our locations and Heavenly Father didn't place me here for any specific reason. Because I belong somewhere _else. _Heavenly Father has put me here to make me see that I belong in _Orlando."_

"Elder Price, you're acting insane—"

"Oh so I'm acting insane now!" He ran his fingers shakily through his hair and laughed at his district leader. "I'm acting insane! You're the insane one with your beliefs that these imbeciles here in Uganda will actually just turn around one day and say 'hey, you know I thought about it and I believe in every gosh darn thing you've told us about the past?' Are you honestly that ignorant to believe that that would happen?"

"_Elder Price! _That's enough! Now sit down and listen to me—"

"Stop saying my name! I'm not going to listen to you because you're the district leader for a hopeless country! They're never going to turn around, and you all can very well die trying because I'm done."

Now Elder McKinley was downright losing his temper. Kevin was insulting him and tearing down his self-esteem, and tears of frustration started to form in his eyes before he spat out his response. "You've been 'done' for about two months now. Sit down and listen to me before you're reported."

"Ooooh, I'm _so _scared. Go ahead, report me for doing what? _Talking? _Because you do enough of that every day and you should've been excommunicated from the church a while ago—"

"Stop," he stated simply. Kevin's face was burning hot and he looked in confusion to Connor. "You need sleep." He was oddly calm and although he put up quite a fight, McKinley was shoving his body into his room.

"I don't need sleep, I need a transfer! I'm done taking orders from you! I'm done with this heat! I'm done listening to my obnoxious companion snoring for 11 hours! I'm done being laughed at and _literally _spat on by Africans! I'm done watching helpless people die because there aren't enough medicines here—it's depressing and really takes a toll on people, Connor!"

His voice was raising. He hated when he had to raise his voice. He hated fighting with Kevin, but he couldn't sit back and watch the younger Mormon go into a crisis. "You don't think I'm suffering too? You, Mr. Conceded, must think that he's the only one who had to come here and just deal with things. Because that's what we all had to do, Kevin. You're not the only one who has problems here, and you certainly aren't the only one wishing you were sent somewhere else. But you know what? Unlike you, we actually can learn to just _deal with things. _We were obviously sent here for a reason, and we're not planning on backing out on that. Who knows, one of us could meet the love of our life here, or cure cancer, or something incredible like that! And here you are—acting like a child just because you didn't get your precious Disney land."

There were a few minutes of silence as Kevin took in all that he was told. Connor took calming breaths and looked anywhere but the taller boy, though he was aware that Kevin was staring at him and only him.

"I'm leaving," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?" McKinley's voice was once again raising. Not yelling, but rather pitch-wise. He couldn't deal with this, not now, not ever again. They needed all the elders they could get here, and one leaving would make a huge difference.

"I'm going and asking for a transfer, I'm serious this time. Feel free to come with me, but I just can't stay here anymore."

"_Are you freaking kidding me?" _He was surprised by his almost-curse word, but his voice was extremely high and he was losing his mind. "We need all the elders here we can get! You may not think so, but one leaving will throw us right back at the bottom!"

"We're already at the bottom, Connor! Me leaving won't be a big deal!"

"Yes it will! You just may not think so because in that big head of yours everything will turn out just how you want it!" He yelled, and they both took a few more moments to breathe. He lowered his voice to a softer tone and placed a soothing hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Look, we need you, Elder Price. Please, stay. I'm begging you."

"I'm sorry, Elder McKinley," tears were forming in his eyes as he whispered it. "It's been a pleasure working with you, but I have to go. I have to go to Orlando."

Kevin made his way out the door, all the elders still intently watching the most heated dispute between Kevin and anyone ever. He would've been completely out, until Connor ran with all his speed he could summon and grabbed the younger elder's arm forcefully, pulling him back inside.

"What is even—"

"You're insane," he whispered. "You can't leave. We need you. I'm not joking when I say we need you, and we're not sitting here fighting all night."

"Elder McKinley, I told you… I just can't."

"Yes, you can. You're choosing not to," his voice was getting louder again, and he willed it to quiet down. Talking loud would only make Kevin angry again, and then he'd never persuade him to stay.

"Okay, _fine. _Elder McKinley, I told you… I just don't want to."

He heard Poptarts snicker and shot him a glare. "I'm not kidding. Now get your butt into the living room and we'll bring you Advil and some water."

"I'm not going."

"Elder Price."

"Elder McKinley, this is goodbye."

He started to walk again when Connor once again grabbed his arm and trudged him inside, hearing Kevin sigh. "I'm not going to give in. You can stay out here day and night trying to get me to stay, but I'm leaving."

"Kevin, please. We need you. _I _need you," He blushed, but kept his pleading eyes on the younger Mormon. He wouldn't tell him just how much that was true, but it was already said, nonetheless. He knew he was just repeating himself at this point, but he hoped that Kevin would just get it through his thick skull and realize that the words were true. More true than he could know. "And I'm sure you'll find your reason for being stuck in Uganda for two dreadfully long years. I'll help you find the reason."

Connor was smiling a little bit at the thought that maybe, just maybe Kevin was put here to meet him and they belong together—_WHOA! Turn it off! _

Apparently his smile was contagious, because Kevin, though trying to suppress it, grinned a bit and pulled McKinley into a hug. The elders cheered overdramatically, to which Kevin rolled his eyes.

This was how their arguments usually ended, seeing as Kevin had breakdowns like this at least once a month. This just so happened to be the worst fight yet.

Kevin hugged Connor longer than what was a normal hug, but hey, the red-haired missionary definitely wasn't complaining. Connor took the opportunity to—in the least creepy way possible—smell Kevin's heavenly scent. He thought the other Mormon always looked and smelled so nice, it made him jealous and have heart-eyes, to which he'd have to isolate himself to turn it off. It was much harder to turn off the thoughts around Kevin, but he had to make it work. What kind of a district leader would he be to break the rules? Besides, he was sure the other boy was definitely straight. He never really talked about a spouse of any kind, but he never acted weird around guys. _He never acted weird around girls either—TURN IT OFF, MCKINLEY._

He welcomed Kevin back into the missionary hut and made Poptarts fetch him his Advil and water, laying him on the couch and talking about anything calm and friendly. They stayed up much later than 10:00 for once, but everyone agreed that it was much needed to get Price's head back in the game.

And then they were off to find the reason that Kevin was put in Uganda by Heavenly Father.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so i was listening to Man Up and this happened. I'm sorry if there's (most likely) many mistakes, its 1 in the morning and i have no beta and i swear i put "more longer" in one of the descriptions im laughing at myself im so sorry**

**Im so tired idfk how bad this is honestly i just had the urge to write it i was having andrew rannells feels and i liked when kevin had a nervous breakdown (dont ask) and this came about**

**SO ANYWAY**

**I'm definitely making this a series and i'll probably be putting it on tumblr too since most of the fandom is on tumblr anyway**

**This story is so bad im apologizing again**

**i wanted to say something else and i cant even remember im so tIRED BUT WRITING**

**so uh yeah i love you all if you actually keep reading my crap**

**x0x0x0**

**~Special K-Kray**


End file.
